


Call me by your name

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	Call me by your name

桃子  
01  
“先生，需要帮忙吗？”  
这张脸让他的呼吸停了两秒。男孩撑在自行车上咧嘴一笑，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。提伯尔特下意识掂了掂箱子——它很重，装满了一个人出门度假的必需品，剃须刀、内裤、书本、衬衫，诸如此类。他准备周全，却并未计划清楚在哪个小镇停留，也没有提前预订住处。  
提伯尔特只是在夏天刚来时逃离了维罗纳，像他过去十年中所做的那样。  
“劳驾。”  
他将箱子捆在自行车后座上，和男孩走在车子两侧。天气炎热，广场上的砖石仿佛冒着热气，男孩却散着一头长发，白色衬衣挽到手肘。他跟迎面走来的中年男人贴面两次，又维持着这个姿势在他耳边说了什么，整个人几乎歪进男人怀里。  
提伯尔特皱了皱眉。男人看他一眼，冷漠地点点头。  
车轮声单调地响着，陌生人离去后男孩才拢起头发，露出棱角分明的下颌。提伯尔特一手扶着箱子，看着沉沉一束卷发搭在男孩背上。  
“你的朋友？”  
“是客人。”  
男孩的绿眼睛瞟向他，“我十七岁了，先生。您可得小心自己的钱包。”  
哦。所以他是个雏妓。提伯尔特打量男孩推车的背影，他的衬衣薄得过分，透过它可以看见浑圆的臀部和刚刚卡住胯骨的腰带。凹痕顺着脊背中央延伸下去，消失在内裤边缘。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“瓦伦丁，先生。”  
“住在哪儿？”  
“很快就到。”  
瓦伦丁转过头来，露齿一笑。  
“您要去什么地方？”  
提伯尔特松开了领口。男孩的侧脸有着饱满的弧度，他几次移开眼睛，又忍不住转回去。  
“也许我很乐意把钱包给你。”  
他终于说道，一瞬间只觉得汗水涌出，把背心打湿。男孩耸了耸肩，又对经过他身侧的青年人吹了声口哨。

02  
茂丘西奥十七岁时是什么样子？老天，他几乎不记得了。卡普来特家的老房子总是空空荡荡的，它实在太大了，一个家庭塞进来，就像空箱子里只丢一个茶杯。人们在里面滚来滚去，跌跌撞撞，碰到任何一个地方都发出带回音的响动。茂丘西奥也没办法，他们最多也只能塞满房子顶部的阁楼，扭在一起扑腾得满身灰尘。  
瓦伦丁家里也有一座阁楼，但它面对楼梯的门紧紧关着。提伯尔特在骤然清凉下来的空气中深呼吸了一次，隐约嗅到一些古怪的气味。但男孩的住所比他最好的假设还要好上许多，没有狭窄肮脏、不堪入目，也没有大麻臭味和随处可见的不明痕迹——它只是，没什么东西。  
客厅孤零零地摆着一条长沙发和茶几，老旧的电视机戳在对面。除此之外什么都没有了，提伯尔特猜想那些家具的去处，或许瓦伦丁真的很缺钱。男孩给他倒了一杯清水，带着冰箱里隐隐约约的除垢剂味道，他一饮而尽，站在当地四下环顾。  
“您可以住在这里。”  
男孩费力地拖起他的箱子，门背后是间还算整洁的卧室，衣架断了一条腿，歪歪倒倒地靠在墙边。  
“床单都是新换过的，”瓦伦丁补充，“如果您愿意的话，可以洗个澡？抱歉，我得上楼去看看……”  
古怪的男孩。提伯尔特在心中下了个结论，却并没兴趣去探知阁楼中的秘密。低微的响动里有女人的说话声——管他呢。就算瓦伦丁在那扇门背后养了个小女朋友，今天晚上他还是得跪下来吸自己的老二。提伯尔特把自己扔在床上，终于承认第一眼看到瓦伦丁就让他硬得发疼。可他太累了，没办法爬起来洗澡，甚至懒得去安抚一下自己肿胀跳动的欲望。  
提伯尔特一动不动地闭上了眼。也许我需要睡一觉，他想，黏黏糊糊的困意顺着这个念头涌上来。男孩轻轻地走下楼梯，在门口停留了一会儿，接着是窗子的响动、寂静、窗子的响动、开门、关门、硬物磕上桌面、浴室中的水声。  
在这一切之上，反复拨弄着提伯尔特神经的是蝉鸣和阁楼里女人的哭泣。他没能睡着，直到瓦伦丁再次敲开了门。男孩手里捧着水果，蜜桃和杏子都沾着水珠，新鲜饱满，散发出熟透的香气。  
“很甜。”  
他称赞道，瓦伦丁解开浴巾，随手一抛。  
“邻居家有个小花园。”  
男孩叼住了他嘴里的果核。  
03  
瓦伦丁操起来跟桃子一样好。  
……当然，这不是说提伯尔特操过桃子。但他确实知道它的果肉有多么甜美，能够让牙齿和舌头全部陷入其中。瓦伦丁显然在浴室里操弄过自己了，那个入口完全可以用柔软多汁来形容。这很好，他并没有准备润滑剂这种东西。提伯尔特把他按在床上抬高屁股，男孩缓慢地扭着腰，后穴完全暴露出来，随着呼吸微微收缩。  
他们连叫起来都很像。  
提伯尔特有些恍惚地想着。男孩的脊背像纸，写着一些陈旧的伤痕，腰侧的大片淤青已经褪成了暗黄色。瓦伦丁的卷发被他攥在手心里，就顺从地贴着枕头，并不做一丝一毫挣扎。  
他狠狠地捅到了底，停在那儿仔细感受男孩的身体。那些灼热柔软的黏膜无法承受似地蠕动着，推挤他，包裹他。瓦伦丁死死揪着床单，呻吟卡在喉咙，又挤出一丝求饶般的抽泣。  
我有很多问题要问他，不过不是现在。  
他握住男孩的臀瓣，抬手拍打。额外的紧缩让他着实享受了几次，瓦伦丁的声音抬得越来越高，屁股很快被拍得通红。从前提伯尔特不会停手，他会任凭茂丘西奥挣扎扭动，一直打到自己手心发麻。再之后他就按住那两条胡乱踢蹬的腿，深深地干进去，干到底下的人一丝动静都发不出来。  
他终于放开了手。瓦伦丁的双腿分开滑落，又被他提起来。他们没有接吻，提伯尔特一直口干舌燥。男孩扭动着想要转身，似乎需要更多的碰触才能坚持下去。提伯尔特把人按回床上，从身后亲吻他的脖颈。  
“乖一点，我会付钱给你。”  
提伯尔特很快发觉这句话非常破坏气氛——对两个人都是。好像他故意要毁了一切，故意提醒自己回到现实。他连箱子都没有打开就在陌生的小镇上操一个雏妓，也许正吵闹着从窗外经过的几个男人不久前也跟他上过同一个屁股。但瓦伦丁显然对此接受良好，他努力跪好了身体，显露出漂亮的脊背线条。  
“好男孩。”  
他像称赞一条狗一样称赞瓦伦丁，尽管他没养过狗。他只养过一只猫，在年轻的时候，茂丘西奥会把猫粮倒在手心里，被它舔得咯咯发笑。  
男孩有漂亮的腰窝，嵌在皮肤里像一双肉色的眼睛。

 

04  
他们做了两次，又做了一次，直到提伯尔特筋疲力尽地仰面躺下。瓦伦丁趴在床上，脸朝向另一侧，卷发蹭着他的肩膀。提伯尔特喜欢这个姿势。  
“我认识一个和你很像的人。”  
过了一会儿之后他突然开口，盯着角落里的一面蛛网。  
“哈，先生，像我可不是什么好事儿。”  
瓦伦丁带着浓重的鼻音回答他，“他还好吗？”  
“他死了，一场车祸。”  
“……抱歉。”  
“本来死的不该是他。”  
大约是他语气中的控诉太明显，瓦伦丁挪动了一下。用奇怪的眼神看着他。“当然，先生，我们都不希望意外发生在亲近的人身上……”  
阁楼上的女人又开始哭泣和嘟囔，间或发出一声尖叫。瓦伦丁抓起枕头按在自己头上。  
“那是我母亲，她一直都在生病。”  
“不容易，很不容易……”  
提伯尔特喃喃着，“你是独生子吗？”  
他几乎能听到答案了——那个悬浮在空中的幽灵，从广场就一路跟着自己。提伯尔特不敢相信自己竟然问出来了。他已经四分五裂，又时而觉得这种程度还不足够。他想要变成灰尘，变成蒸汽，再也不能被捡起来，却能填满任何一个空间。  
“有个哥哥，不过他在我出生之前就离开了。”男孩的声音闷闷地传出来，“我没见过他。”  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“我不知道，母亲提起来的时候总喊他瓦伦丁。……他走之后母亲就这样叫我，她说这是个好名字。”  
“是个好名字。”  
“是啊。”  
他伸长了手，越过提伯尔特去够床头柜上的果盘。瓦伦丁的嘴唇像片刻前伺候他的阴茎那样对付一颗桃子，提伯尔特着迷地看着。他的手在被单下流连，爱抚另一具年轻而光滑的躯体。  
男孩无动于衷。他把手指一根一根塞进嘴里，吮去那些甜腻的汁液。  
（完）


End file.
